Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 7: Lucky 7 is the seventh instalment of the Dean Brawl & his Friends Series with the new Casino Theme, that focuses on stopping the Sins of Greed by a Casino Gangs lead by Ace. Gameplay The Gameplay remains the same. Plot Prologue: Everybody has a Price After their pirate adventure, the heroes began to get news reports on mysterious new casinos have opened up by a new casino company, which is challenging & addictive to the crowds in different towns, even thou that it's normal, only now, they get strange new reports on strange disappearances from the people & bankruptcies from different banks & companies. Realising that they felt the Sins of Greed, the heroes began to investigate on these mysteries between the Greed in Casinos & the mysteries of dissapearances & bankcruptcies. However upon arriving, they notice the Empty streets & sold out signs that say "Everybody has a price". The heroes began to investigate the Viva Las Vegas Casino, only for some of the group to almost fell addictive to the greed, while rounding them back up, they manage to escape into the VIP room to escape from the Casino Bodyguards, only to get trapped by Ace who plans on offering Hectare City to name their price & show them that even Hectare City has a price. As the heroes were sent Underground, their battle of their Love vs. the Casino's Money begins as the heroes make a splash down in the swimming area & explore the Underground levels. Upon their discoveries, they spot the unconscious prisoners trapped by Coin Grunts & Prison Guards & the heroes proceed to fight the Casino Gang & their Coin Grunts & Prisoners for the prisoners freedom. Level 1: Go West, Young Brawler (Western Poker: Dallas) As the heroes makes it out of the Underground levels with the freed prisoners, they end up on the Western Side of Hectare City, near the Wild West Hectare City Saloon, where the poker chips had been led to & they know that someone from Ace's group is here & decided to go inside & ask the western folk, including the Cowgirl named "Yankee Rose" & a bar tender. Both the Bar Tender & Yankee Rose both explained that each of Ace's members of his Casino Gang are all #1 Ranked Champions of their casino games & the poker chips belong to the #1 Poker Champion known as Dallas, the wild western outlaw of his group known as the "Poker Pack", that abuses the Poker Games to their advantage for greed & other methods. Sarge cannot stand the fact that Dallas includes Strip Poker as an abusive method & the heroes take a stand in a wild west high noon showdown / bar brawl against Dallas & the Poker Pack. TBA Level 2: Mother Roulette of the North (Roulette: Poloventsev) The Heroes head up north & find a Roulette Casino in the snowy land in the North Side of Hectare, while finding a dead body laying outside, with a bullet on the side of the head, the heroes quickly began to realise that an innocent man had died by losing a game Russian Roulette at the hands of the Roulette Champion known as Poloventsev Zakahrovich. It is clear that Poloventsev hails from Russia & is the top Roulette player under Ace's watchful eye on the Roulette ball. The heroes head inside the casino, following two innocents, Alexander Ursa & Diana Frost, while planning on taking Poloventsev down. After taking out the Red Guards, they plan on a decoy with Agatha the Zombie volunteering to do it while under the disguise of a human to fool Poloventsev, due to Agatha being a zombie, that can't feel the pain. TBA Level 3: Bring down the Full House (Card Games: Dawn, Sage, Callie & Hannah) Upon seeing the poster of of the Card Game, they were surprised to see that a team of 4 champions represents the Card Games & they decided to investigate the Card Game casino which is guarded by Card Guards & Paul enlisted the help of Moondust & TORR to help the team fend off against the Card Guards & head inside, only to find more about the security in the form of cards placed as a Solitare game as the 4 Keys to unlock the doors to get inside the room to get away from the Hypnotised Card Girls who are under the hypnosis of the Card symbol powers. They understand that they were under control of the 4 Champions who are wielding their own Card Symbol Powers of Diamon, Spades, Clubs & Hearts respectively, who are actually an all Females team with members of Dawn Diamonds, Sage Spades, Callie Clubs & Hannah Hearts to form the Full House Team, much to the heroes surprise th they're more nicer than previous champions & the girls decide to face them head on in a cat fight. TBA Chapter 4: Cue Ball on Quarter Pocket (Pool: Victor Motors) Heading to another part of Hectare, the heroes continue on their quest & find a Pool Casino which is a biker themed casino, guarded by Billiard Baddies & the heroes need to find a way to get rid of the Guards outside, without being seen by the champion or any of the guards inside. They have no idea who the casino champion is, but once they head inside, they're about to head inside. TBA Chapter 5: Never Trust a Snake (Snake Eyes Dice: Snake Man) Heading East, they're approaching to the Jungle the,ed Casino, in which they were ambushed by a group of snakes, but manages to fend them off while they hurry inside & they discuss about the snake eyes Dice champion, who is actually a Snake Man who was judged by appearance of being too untrustworthy & scary. Upon growing into adult years, Snake Man now relies on his own Snake Kind to help him out with his problems, while he plays his favourite snake eyes Dice game, he has talent on winning dice games that he earns the #1 spot as Ace's Dice chaimpion. TBA Chapter 6: Inspiration Salvation (Horse Racing: Deng Liuxian) (Undercover) With Snake Man captured & have already gone down south from the city in the country by Giant Snake Train, the team decides to ride on horseback south to the Horse Racing casino, which is actually much nicer & is more like a horse riding venue, to find the Horse Riding Champion. But what they don't know is that the champion from China named "Deng Liuxian", along with her legendary Red Hare Horse of ancient china, who were actually expecting them to arrive & tells the team the real reason. Deng Liuxian is a horse rider from China, but also a part of the newly formed International Angel Sisters, a worldwide female agency, inspired by Dean & Co. themselves in their early worldwide adventures, especially saving the people of China from the mighty dragon Darkside. TBA Chapter 7: Heartfelt Redemption (Slot Machine: CASH) (Final Boss: Ace) TBA Epilogue: Ace's Newfound Generousity & Change of Heart TBA Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Nesbitt Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Fetales (Female) *Shawn (Male) *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Grass Spike (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Mad Light (Male) *Carlito Crunch (Male) *Thirstian (Male) *First Mate (Male) *Sally Saltys (Female) *Sarge (Male) *Emma Harpy (Monster Harpy Girl) *Granite (Rock Man) *Amber (Crystal Girl) *Agatha (Zombie Girl) *Velvet (Vampire Girl) Additional Characters *Third Mate & Fourth Mate (Males) (Cameo in Beginning) *Yankee Rose (Female) *Alexander Ursa (Male) *Diana Frost (Female) *Moondust (???) *TORR (???) *Full House (Reformed) (All Females) **Dawn Diamonds **Sage Spades **Callie Clubs **Hannah Hearts *Victor Motors (Reformed) *International Angel Sisters (All Females) (Debut) **Deng Liuxian (Female) (China/Undercover as Horse Racing Champion) *Casino People *Western Folks **Cowboys **Cowgirls **Bar Tender *Northern Folks *Card Girls *Biker People *Snake Ladies *??? Villains *Ace (Casino Mob Boss) (Male) (Main Antagonist, until the end) (Former) *Dallas (Poker Champion) (Male) *Poloventsev Zakharovich (Male) (Roulette Champion) *Full House Team (All Females) (Card Game Champions) (Former) **Dawn Diamonds **Sage Spades **Callie Clubs **Hannah Hearts *Victor Motors (Returned from DB&HF1) (Pool Champion) (Former) *Snake Man (Snake Eyes Dice Champion) *CASH (Casino Animatronic Super Hydra) (Slot Machines) Enemies *Casino Gang Members **Coin Grunts **Prison Guards **Cash Agents **Casino Bodyguards **Poker Gang Outlaws (Shooters / Dallas) **Red Agents (Agents / Poloventsev) **Red Men (Strongmen / Poloventsev) **Card Guards (Guards / Full House) **Hypnotised Card Girls (Show Girl Chasers / Full House) **Billiard Bikers (Fighters / Victor) **Snooker Goons (Scouts / Victor) **Billiard Brute (Heavy / Victor) **Snake Goons (Scouts/Snake Man) **Snake Whippers (Whippers/Snake Man) **Viper Fangs (Poisonous/Snake Man) **Hydra Elites (Elites/Snake Man) **Snake Ladies (Females/Snake Man) **Slot Machine Robots (Robots/CASH) Bosses (Casino Games) *Dallas (Poker) *Poloventsev Zakharovich (Roulette) *The Full House (All Females) (Card Games) **Dawn Diamonds **Sage Spades **Callie Clubs **Hannah Hearts *Victor Motors (Pool) *Snake Man & the Giant Snake Train (Snake Eyes Dice) **Snake Train Caboose: Fang Turret **Snake Brute with Snake Arms **2 Large Snake Ladies **Snake Man & the Head of the Snake Train *Deng Liuxian (Horse Racing) *CASH (Slot Machines) *Ace (Final Boss) Locations *Hectare City **Viva Las Vegas Casino (Prolouge/Level 1) ***Mission #1: Investigate the Empty Streets ***Mission #2: Round the group up back together before they succumb to Greed ***Mission #3: Escape from the Casino Guards **Underground Levels (Level 1) ***Mission #4: Explore the Undergrounds to try & find a way out. ****Mission #4A: Take out the Enemies from inside the Underground levels ****Mission #4B: Free the Trapped Prisoners. ****Mission #4C: Protect the Prisoners & help them find the way out. **Wild West Hectare Saloon (Level 1) ***Mission #5: Explore the Saloon & find some answers ***Mission #6: Defeat Dallas & the Poker Pack Outlaws in a Shoot Out Bar Brawl ***Mission #7: Search for any clues from the Dallas fight aftermath, which is the List of Gamble. **Northern Roulette Casino (Level 2) ***Mission #8: Protect Alexander Ursa & Diana Frost from 3 sleeper Red Agents without making a sound. ***Mission #9: Plan to outsmart the Roulette Champion in his own game. ****Mission #9A: Play as Agatha the Zombie, disguised as a Human to challenge the Roulette Champion ****Mission #9B: Play as the rest of the team to silent takedown the rest of the Red Agents to get into starting position for an Ambush. ***Mission #10: Defeat Poloventsev Zakharovich & his Red Men strongmen in the Giant Roulette Wheel Stage. **Card Game Casino (Level 3) ***Mission #11: Break inside the Casino & take out the Card Guards inside. ***Mission #12: Find & Create 4 Rows of Cards in a game of Solitare to unlock the door. ***Mission #13: Escape from the Hypnotised Card Girl Horde ***Mission #14: Defeat the Full House Team as the Girls, while defending the fight from oncoming intruders as the Guys. **Biker Gang Hideout (Level 4) ***Mission #15: Silent Takedown the enemies patrolling outside ***Mission #16: Defeat the Brute Baddie to get inside. ***Mission #17: Take on more of the Baddies inside the hideout while trying to survive, as the Guys. ***Mission #18: Defeat Victor Motors in a Rematch as Dean Brawl. **Jungle Themed Dice Casino / Snake Train Chase (Level 5) ***Mission #19: Escape from the oncoming Snake Enemies & head inside ***Mission #20: Explore the Casino inside, but watch out for any Snake Ambushes ***Mission #21: Quickly Chase after the Giant Snake Train ***Mission #22: Weakened the Trains Defences & Reinforcements ****Mission #22A: Take out Fang Turret from the Caboose ****Mission #22B: Take out Snake Brute with Snake Arms ****Mission #22C: Take out the 2 Large Snake Ladies ***Mission #23: Defeat Snake Man & the Head of the Giant Snake Train ***Mission #24: Escape the out of control Snake Train to safety to avoid the crash **Horse Racing Venue (Level 6) ***Mission #25: Explore the Venue to find the Horse Racing Champion ***Mission #26: Train under Deng Liuxian's instructions ****Mission #26A: Race against Deng Liuxian & her Red Hare Horse as Yankee Rose & her Rare Horse. ****Mission #26B: Face off against Deng Liuxian on a One on One Training Duel as Dean Brawl **Viva Las Vegas Casino: Act II (Level 7/Final Level) ***Mission #27: Defeat as many enemies as you can while climbing up to the top. ***Mission #28: Defeat CASH, who is guarding the door to the Main office. ***Missiom #29: Defeat Ace in a one on one duel as Dean, while helping Ace realise the truth of Ace's Father's shady past. Weapons *??? Soundtrack TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games